Une nouvelle vie dans un crépuscule
by Roxie-Rix
Summary: La vie d'Harry Potter changea du tout au tout quand il rencontra la Mort et qu'elle lui dit que son âme sœur n'était autre que Edward Cullen. Slash HP/EC
1. L'arrivée d'Harrigan

Edward se crispa légèrement en regardant le souvenir de la conversation entre Bella et Jessica. Il n'en revenait pas. Jasper ressentant ses émotions demanda ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient tous assis avec Harrigan à la cafétéria quand les pensées de Harrigan le percutèrent. Ils étaient devenus amis depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci à la rentrée cette année.

\- C'est, Harrigan, il a surpris une conversation entre Jessica et Bella. Où Bella expliquait comment elle allait me séduire en jouant avec son côté timide mais avec du caractère. Que les mecs comme moi étaient facile à duper et qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avant. Harrigan me traite d'autiste en amour.

Le visage d'horreur sur ses frères et sœurs se transforma en sourire avec la dernière remarque d'Edward et carrément en rire profond d'Emmett.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harrigan en voyant leur visage changer.

\- Non tout va bien, c'est Emmett qui dit encore des bêtises lui répondit Edward.

Alice eu une vision à ce moment-là. Bella était comme eux, un vampire et elle regardait Edward avec dédain.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je m'intéresserais à toi ? Oui d'une certaine façon tu as raison. Mais la seule chose qui m'intéresse de ta part c'est ton immortalité. Au début, c'était ton argent, vu la voiture et les fringues que tu portais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner mais après j'ai appris par cet idiot de Jacob que toi et ta famille êtes des vampires du coup mon objectif à quelque peu changé comme tu le vois. Me voilà, belle, gracieuse et surtout immortelle. Donc merci à toi mais c'est là que nos chemins se séparent. Tu es trop pathétique, adieu.

Et elle disparut aussi vite.

Alice haleta d'horreur et Edward n'était plus que fureur. Les autres les regardaient en se demandant ce qu'il se passait et Harrigan en ayant l'air confus.

\- Alice, que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Jasper.

\- C'est la nouvelle, Isabella Swan, elle découvre que nous sommes des vampires et fait tout pour séduire Edward. Elle finira comme nous puis avouera que c'était l'argent et puis l'immortalité d'Edward qui l'intéressais.

\- Cette salope. Gronda Rosalie.

\- Wouah ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru. Que fait-on ? répondit Emmett

Tous regardèrent Edward, après tout Bella avait commencé à essayer de se rapprocher subtilement de lui.

\- On ne fait rien, je ne m'approcherais plus d'elle. Heureusement que je n'ai fait que lui parler deux fois. Cela s'arrête maintenant. Pour nous cette fille n'existe plus.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

Alice eu encore une vision où le camion de Tyler glissait sur une plaque de verglas et percutait Bella Swan. Deux scénarios se profilèrent à l'instant. Soit : Edward la sauvait et les exposait assez pour arriver à la première vision. Soit l'autre : ou il n'était pas là et la camionnette percutait Bella la tuant presque instantanément.

\- Edward que fait-on ? demanda Alice

Elle expliqua sa vision aux autres qui attendaient le verdict avec impatience. Rosalie voulait la laisser mourir et Jasper était d'accord avec elle. Emmett le voulait aussi mais savait qu'Edward privilégiait la vie humaine. Donc ils attendaient la décision du premier concerné.

\- On part tous avant la dernière heure. Cela passera plus inaperçu que maintenant. Alice cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

Elle se concentra de nouveau et elle ne vit qu'un seul scénario. La mort de Bella Swan

\- Non, elle meurt.

\- Parfait, rendez-vous tous à la voiture pour la dernière heure et nous partirons.

Toute cette conversation se fît à vitesse vampirique et ne dura que quelques secondes. Harrigan n'en voyant rien. La sonnerie de fin de déjeuner retentit et ils se levèrent tous comme d'habitude en ignorant les autres étudiants.

Bella essaya bien un petit sourire timide à Edward qui regarda à l'opposé d'elle et tomba dans les beaux yeux verts de Harrigan. L'esprit d'Harrigan, le voyait comme un petit chiot mignon qu'on avait envie de caresser. Ce qui fit sourire Edward et teintèrent légèrement de rose les joues de Harrigan qui détourna le regard.

\- _Bon d'accord, il est plus mignon qu'un chiot, il est sexy en diable mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit gay._

Il regarda de nouveau dans la direction d'Edward qui le regardait toujours, son sourire s'accentua et Edward lui fit un clin d'œil. Harrigan rougit encore plus fort et son cœur rata un ou deux battements et il baissa les yeux de peur qu'Edward ne devine ses sentiments.

\- _Après tout, Edward est peut-être gay ?_

Edward tourna la tête vers ses frères et sœurs qui le regardaient avec différents états de choc

\- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je le savais que tu étais gay lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille Rosalie avec un sourire en coin.

Emmett se mit à rire et Jasper se contenta de basculer la tête de gauche à droite.

Edward eu un grand sourire oui, peut-être était-ce cela. Depuis sa rencontre avec Harrigan et ses pensées pures à son sujet, il se sentait bien.

\- Peut-être très chère Rose. Harrigan est mignon, j'adore ses pensées à mon égard, je crois que je devrais finalement en faire mon petit ami. En fin de compte, Bella a raison sur une chose, c'est ce que je recherche chez une personne sauf que pour Harrigan c'est vrai et pas simulé.

Il se mirent tous à rire face à l'exubérance de leur petit lutin puis partirent vers leur classe.

Harrigan sourit en s'asseyant à côté d'Edward et repensa à ce qui l'avait amené à être ami avec la famille Cullen.

 **Flashback**

Harrigan Potter plus connu sous le prénom « Harry » venait de mettre fin à la vie du pire mage noir qui est foulé la terre. Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir pendant plusieurs jours.

Ils étaient tous là à rire, à applaudir et à le féliciter mais tout ce que voyait Harry était le château de Poudlard défiguré et les morts allongés dans un coin de la grande salle.

Donc il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, marcha à travers le château et trouva le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui cachait ses quartiers. Il lui parla en fourchelangue et entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea directement dans la chambre et se coucha dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Sa tête venait à peine de toucher l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.

Harrigan fût transporter dans une grande pièce avec un bureau et une énorme bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens. Assis derrière le bureau dans un fauteuil en cuir marron se trouvait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Les cheveux noirs allant jusqu'à ses épaules et les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. On avait la sensation de ne pas en voir la fin. Son visage était très pâle et carré, il était habillé tout en noir mais cela ne gâchait en rien sa beauté, bien au contraire, cela l'accentuait.

\- Bonjour Harrigan Potter, Maître des Reliques de la Mort. Sa voix était douce mais profonde.

\- Euh ! Bonjour désolé mais qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'appelez-vous Harrigan ? Mon nom est Harry.

\- Ne soyez pas désolé, je me présente je suis « la Mort ». Je suis la représentation de ce que les mortels appellent Hadès, dieu des enfers et des morts et Harrigan est en fait ton véritable prénom. Harry n'est qu'un surnom que te donnaient tes parents. Harry en fût bouche bée.

\- Je suis mort ? demanda Harry

\- Non. Pas du tout, en fait vous êtes le Maître des Reliques de la Mort

\- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda Harry

\- Eh bien ! vous êtes maintenant immortel et vous avez droit à avoir votre âme sœur.

Waouh ! Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. D'accord c'était impressionnant d'avoir une âme sœur mais le concept d'immortalité lui était plus difficile à intégrer.

\- D'accord, vous me dites que vous êtes Hadès, que je suis immortel et que j'ai une âme sœur et c'est tout ?

\- C'est exact. Et avant d'aller plus loin je peux aussi vous montrer votre avenir dans cette réalité.

\- Comment ça dans cette réalité ? demanda Harry

\- Oui, cette réalité. Il existe beaucoup de dimensions et même des autres mondes alternatifs

\- Ça par contre, c'est énorme. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- Oui nous ne sommes qu'un grain de sable dans l'univers. Enfin, les humains.

\- Ok ! pourquoi vouloir me montrer mon avenir ? demanda Harry

\- Parce que vous vous engagez dans un avenir malheureux et vide de sens.

\- Quoi ? hurla Harry. Mais, ... Non, j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, j'ai le droit d'être heureux.

\- Oui ! vous avez fait ce que personne n'était capable de faire et c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir à moi aussi vite, pour que vous puissiez voir ce qui allait arriver après votre éveil. Mais surtout, je voulais vous éviter la douleur de la trahison.

\- La trahison ? blêmit Harry. Mais de qui ?

\- Ginevra et Molly Weasley.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis plus avec elle depuis plus d'un an et je préfère ... Harry ferma sa bouche

\- Les garçons finit pour lui Hadès. Oui, je le sais mais vous êtes trop gentil pour votre propre bien. Et à force de vous harceler pour vous remettre ensemble vous finirez par dire oui pour avoir la paix. Et puis soyons réalistes, vous pensez toujours à faire ce que les autres veulent et non pas ce que vous vous voulez.

Harry rougit mais ne démenti pas. C'est vrai qu'il dirait certainement « oui » pour avoir la paix et parce que c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui. Le mariage et les enfants ainsi que d'être Aurors. Mais lui, au plus profond de lui-même ne voulait absolument pas de cette vie.

\- Ouais vous avez raison mais je crois que j'ai besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux pour m'en convaincre.

\- Je m'en doutais. Donc allons-y.

À cela, un écran plat apparu et sa vie défila au moment où il sortait de la chambre de Serpentard. Il se voyait accepter d'aller au Terrier avec tous les Weasley puis littéralement être harcelé par Ginny pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

À force de demandes, Harry en eu marre et accepta pour être tranquille. Les années passèrent et lui et Ginny se marièrent même si lui n'en avait pas envie. Là où tout dérapa fût à la naissance de son premier fils. Molly et Ginny avait prélevé du sang de Harry sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La naissance ayant lieu au Terrier et seulement en présence des deux femmes, ils leur furent facile de faire une adoption de sang au bébé sans que personne ne le sache.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant Molly qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième mère faire une telle chose abjecte. Ginny ne l'avait épousé que pour son argent qu'il ne découvrit qu'après être allé à Gringotts. Sauf que Molly et Ginny était déjà au courant et avait jouées à la perfection la carte de la surprise. En voyant tout cela, Harry était écœuré, pire dégouté car elles avaient osé appeler le bébé James Sirius Potter en son honneur.

En fait, Ginny avait tellement d'amants qu'elle ne savait même pas elle-même qui pouvait être le vrai père de l'enfant et s'en fichait carrément, vu la potion d'adoption de sang qu'elle lui donna. Sa vie continua dans le même sens. Lui ne voyant rien et croyant que les autres enfants qu'il avait eu étaient les siens et Ginny donnant son sang pour l'adoption. L'argent partait à une vitesse alarmante et lui continuait à ne rien voir.

Il n'en revenait pas de son aveuglement mais surtout de sa bêtise. Si seulement il lui avait tenu tête, tout ce gâchis ne serait pas arrivé. Voilà pour avoir soi-disant la paix. Tu parles, il s'était donné une vie de merde à la place.

\- Ok ! vous pouvez arrêter, j'ai compris et cela ne se produira pas.

L'écran disparut ainsi que sa future vie. Hadès ne disait rien mais le regardait avec attention. Harry se frotta les yeux fatigués au-delà du possible. Il devait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Dieu, l'argent de sa famille si durement gagné et dilapidé si rapidement. Des enfants qui n'étaient même pas de lui. Le pire de tout cela, c'était de voir à quel point elles étaient machiavéliques en appelant les enfants par les parents morts de Harry. Et pour Harry c'était la trahison ultime, il ne se ferait plus jamais appeler ainsi mais prendrait son véritable prénom de naissance, Harrigan.

\- D'accord et pourquoi je ne suis pas allé avec mon âme sœur ? D'ailleurs, je ne pense même pas l'avoir rencontré dans cette vie à venir.

\- En effet, vous ne l'avez pas rencontré vu que vous ne l'avez même pas cherché ne sachant pas qu'elle existait.

\- Comment ça je ne savais pas ? Mais vous venez de me le dire. Lui répondit Harrigan

\- Oui maintenant je vous l'ai dit car que je vous ai amené ici avant que cela ne se produise mais surtout vous m'avez laissé faire car votre instinct vous disait que quelque chose de plus grand vous attendait. C'et pour cela que vous avez pût traverser tout le château et vous endormir dans les quartiers sécurisés de Salazar sans que personne ne vous arrête.

C'était vrai, Harrigan avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler loin de tout le monde pour soi-disant dormir en paix mais en entandant Hadès, c'était plutôt son sixième sens qui l'avait averti avec l'aide de « la Mort ».

\- Ouais, vous avez raison, désolé je suis un peu choqué que dis-je, je suis dégouté de leur manipulation.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vous ai donné un coup de pouce dasn la bonne direction pour pouvoir vous amenez ici et vous montrer ce qui allait se passer.

\- Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci

Hadès inclina juste un peu la tête avec un léger sourire

\- Pour en revenir à votre question sur votre âme sœur.

\- Oui, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rencontré ?

Plus Harrigan réfléchissait, plus il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Harrigan, vous ne l'avez pas rencontré parce ce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ce monde.

Harrigan écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. En effet, il aurait eu du mal à la trouver.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est sûr que j'aurait eu du mal. Alors comment cela se passe-t-il dans ces cas-là ? lui demanda Harrigan

\- Eh bien ! c'est facile, vous êtes le Maître des Reliques de la Mort. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez. Dans une autre réalité ou un autre monde. C'est votre choix

Le cerveau d'Harrigan avait beaucoup de mal à fonctionner. La Mort, lui disait littéralement que lui « Harrigan Potter » anciennement « Harry » pouvait aller dans un autre monde.

\- Attendez, attendez. Harrigan souffla un bon coup. Si j'ai bien compris, vous me dites que je peux aller dans un autre monde ou réalité pour y rencontrer mon âme sœur et être avec lui ? Harrigan n'en revenait pas, c'était complétement hallucinant même complètement dingue.

\- C'est exact Harrigan. Voulez-vous le voir ?

La Mort savait qu'elle devrait pousser Harrigan dans la bonne direction, s'il voulait voir son Maître heureux. Harrigan était trop noble pour son propre bien. Hadès devait absolument faire sortir son côté Serpentard à plein puissance s'il voulait que cela marche.

\- Non ! non ! non ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Hermione, Ron et les autres. On entendait de la panique dans la voix de Harrigan.

\- Pourquoi ? Hermione et Ronald sont un couple et n'ont pas besoin de vous pour avoir une famille à eux.

Harrigan ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite. C'est vrai que ces amis étaient heureux ensemble et que Harrigan serait plutôt la cinquième roue du carrosse maintenant. Voyant où les pensées de Harrigan allaient, Hadès continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et pour les autres, ils n'ont pas besoin de Harrigan. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est « l'élu, le sauveur »

La grimace d'Harrigan dit tout ce que Hadès avait besoin de savoir. Alors il sortit son arme secrète. L'écran réapparut et avec lui le visage le plus magnifique que Harrigan ai jamais vu. La peau très pâle, les yeux couleur or, les cheveux ébouriffés couleur bronze et les lèvres pleines légèrement rouge. Ce mec était tout simplement sublime. Son cœur s'accéléra et il déglutit.

\- Harrigan rencontrez votre âme sœur. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Harrigan n'en revenait pas, ce mec canon était son âme sœur ? rien que de l'avoir vu cinq secondes, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Comment faire maintenant pour dire non ? et rester ici, alors que son âme sœur l'attendait quelque part dans un autre monde.

\- C'était un coup bas Hadès, maintenant que je sais à quoi il ressemble, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

\- Je sais mais c'était la seule façon pour que vous ayez une chance au bonheur. En le voyant cela devient réel et concret. De plus si vous ne faites rien, Edward aura sa future vie aussi malheureuse que la vôtre.

\- Quoi ? comment cela ? demanda Harrigan

Harrigan était presque en panique, il ne pouvait pas laisser Edward, son âme sœur, avoir une vie future pareille à la sienne. Hadès était aux anges, en jouant sur les sentiments de Harrigan, il venait encore plus facilement de faire aller son maitre dans le monde de son âme sœur.

\- Pourriez-vous me montrer la vie de Edward si je ne vais pas dans son monde ? demanda Harrigan à Hadès

\- Bien sûr, après tout c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir.

L'écran plat se remit en route mais au lieu de revoir sa vie, Harrigan regarda celle de son âme sœur. Pour Harrigan, se fût facile de comprendre pourquoi Edward s'intéressa à Bella Swan. Ce n'était pas pour sa beauté parce que pour lui, elle était quelconque. Petite, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux brun chocolat, Bella serait passé sans tambours ni trompettes si ce n'était pour sa nouveauté dans cette petite ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington perdu dans la forêt et son incroyable maladresse qui frisait l'indécence.

Non ! la seule raison qui attira Edward vers Isabella Swan c'était son sang et surtout son esprit fermé à la télépathie de son âme sœur. Et pour un vampire de plus de cent ans comme Edward qui entendait les pensées de tout le monde depuis son réveil en tant que vampire c'était comme le paradis perdu et enfin retrouvé. Malheureusement, Bella n'avait rien de la fille gentille et innocente que Edward s'imaginait bien au contraire. Bella était une grande manipulatrice et arrivait toujours à ses fins. Elle avait vu la Peugeot gris métallisé neuve qui contrastait avec les autres voitures plus anciennes et les vêtements que la famille Cullen portaient criaient pour elle richesse avec un grand « R ».

En parlant à Jessica, Bella avait compris que Edward était le seul célibataire de la fratrie et aux vues du rentre dedans que les filles de l'école lui avaient fait, il ne devait pas apprécier cela. Du coup, elle, Bella Swan, allait jouer le rôle inverse des autres filles. La gentille, timide et innocente jeune fille. Harrigan dû assister au rapprochement de Edward et Bella. Le sauvetage in extrémis de la camionnette de Tyler et donc de la découverte qu'il y avait plus avec la famille Cullen qu'il n'y paraissait.

Comment elle manipula le jeune Jacob pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de différent chez Edward. Du changement de cap de Bella quand elle comprit que Edward était un vampire et qu'elle décida d'en devenir un elle-même pour rester belle, jeune mais surtout immortelle. Sa façon de se mettre directement en danger et en essayant de se blesser assez pour que Carlisle Cullen soit obligé de la transformer.

Comment elle avait fait exprès de mettre James sur sa piste quand Bella se rendit compte qu'il était attiré par son sang. Le combat d'Edward avec James et la mort de celui-ci. Il n'était certes pas un ange mais il ne méritait pas de mourir à cause d'une salope comme elle. Voir Bella mordue et espérant enfin être transformée le rendit malade au cœur. Malheureusement Edward la sauva ce qui fit rager Bella mais fit sourire grandement Harrigan.

Bella dût trouver un autre plan qui vînt par le biais de son anniversaire en se coupant volontairement le doigt pour que Jasper l'attaque. Harrigan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette fille, n'avait aucun respect pour la famille Cullen et la douleur coupable que ressentait Jasper en essayant de la vider. Quoi que cela fît sourire Harrigan quand sous l'impulsion de Edward toute la famille déménagea en laissant Bella derrière eux. La scène de la forêt entre Edward et Bella plût particulièrement à Harrigan pour les mots choisis que lança Edward à cette idiote.

Bien sûr Harrigan savait que la famille reviendrait mais pour le moment il pouvait bien en profiter. Par contre, la douleur dans son cœur, n'était pas du tout feinte quand il vit son âme sœur voulant mourir par les mains des Volturis à cause de cette salope. Le fait qu'elle ai eu ce qu'elle voulait par le biais de l'ultimatum des Volturis le mit en rage. Mais qu'elle garce, s'il la tenait entre ses mains il l'étranglerait.

Elle était comme Ginny ne pensant qu'à elle et à ce qu'elle pourrait soutirer des autres. Après la mort de Victoria, il dût assister au mariage de son âme sœur avec cette prostituée. La voir avoir des relations sexuelles avec son âme sœur, lui fît très mal. Il voulait juste la tuer pour avoir touché ce qui était sien.

Oh ! Oui Edward lui appartenait corps et âme et il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que cela se réalise.

Mais la dernière paille qui cloua le cercueil de Isabella Swan fût la grossesse de celle-ci et sa transformation en vampire. Dès que cela fût fait et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se contrôlait parfaitement Bella balança sa propre vérité sur Edward et sa famille. Que pour elle, ils n'étaient juste qu'un moyen pour avoir facilement de l'argent mais surtout l'immortalité que lui offrait le fait d'être une vampire.

Les plantant là et partant sans un regard pour sa fille, Edward et les Cullen.

\- Oh ! mais quelle salope cette fille hurla Harrigan. Je la veux morte.

\- Eh bien ! moi aussi lui répondit Hadès

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? demanda Harrigan la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Oui, voyez vous Harrigan, Isabella Marie Swan aurait dû mourir quand le van de Tyler a glissé sur cette plaque de verglas. Mais à cause de l'intervention de Edward cela ne s'est pas produit. C'est ce qui a entrainé les évènements que vous avez vu. Son âme m'a en quelque sorte été volée. Vu qu'elle fût transformée en vampire après.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il suffit qu'elle se fasse percuter par ce van pour que tout s'arrête ? lui demanda Harrigan

\- C'est exact lui répondit Hadès

\- D'accord et comment je fais cela moi ? son sang et son esprit fermé attirera quand même Edward.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes le Maître des Reliques de la Mort et qu'en plus de cela vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Ajouté grâce à tout cela d'être maintenant un occlumens et un légilimens naturel vous n'auriez qu'à implanter des visions à Alice pour qu'elle voit ce qui arriverait si Edward sortait avec Isabella Swan.

Harrigan eu un sourire diabolique et sadique.

\- Oui ! je pourrais faire cela et faire voire à Edward une conversation entre Bella et cette Jessica où Bella se vanterait d'avoir Edward pour elle en se faisant passer pour une fille timide. Mais que la vérité est qu'elle le voulait pour son argent. Ce qui déclenchera cette fameuse vision qu'Alice aura où elle verra l'avenir sombre d'Edward et la vérité derrière le masque que montre Bella.

\- En effet, cela devrait suffire pour faire réagir Edward et le faire aller dans la bonne direction qui est... vous... son âme sœur.

\- Comment procédons-nous pour que je puisse avoir une identité valable dans cet autre monde ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez de rien jeune Maître, je m'occupe de tous les détails techniques concernant votre arrivée là-bas. Je vais transférer tous vos avoirs financiers sur un compte à votre nom et vous aurez une maison vous attendant.

\- Mais que va-t-il se passer ici à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier. Comment va-t-on me faire « disparaître » ?

\- Très simple, comme vous venez de le dire vous aller tout simplement disparaître. Les gens du monde sorciers passeront quelque temps à vous chercher mais abandonneront au bout d'un moment leurs recherches en ne trouvant aucune piste à votre sujet. Le plus dur, je le conçois sera pour Hermione et Ronald qui vous sont réellement dévoués mais en se soutenant, ils passeront le cap de votre perte. Quant à Ginevra et Molly Weasley elles essayeront par tous les moyens de récupérer votre fortune en arguant qu'elle était votre fiancée mais ne vous inquiétez de rien vu qu'il n'y aura plus rien à voler. Pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour ce monde ci et pour m'avoir enfin rendu l'âme entière de Tom Elvis Jedusor je vais vous rendre votre véritable apparence si vous n'aviez jamais été élevé par les Dursley.

Un miroir grandeur nature apparût devant Harrigan qui se vit pour la première fois sans cicatrice sur le front mais le plus choquant pour lui fût qu'il avait grandi de plus de quinze centimètres. Au lieu de ne faire qu'un petit mètre soixante-cinq, il faisait enfin un mètre quatre-vingts. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir quinze ans mais bel et bien ces dix-huit ans. Ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs mais avaient poussaient jusqu'à ses épaules rendant son ancien nid d'oiseau obsolète. Ces lunettes avaient disparue, il voyait parfaitement bien et la couleur vert émeraude ressortait encore plus fort qu'avant. Il avait acquis des traits aristocratiques qui venaient sans aucun doute possible du côté Black de la famille. À bien y réfléchir il ressemblait plus à Sirius avant Azkaban qu'à la réplique parfaite de son père et bizarrement ça lui faisait chaud au cœur comme cela il garderait une partie de son parrain avec lui. Son corps n'avait plus rien de rachitique, il était devenu élancé et légèrement musclé dans l'ensemble sa nouvelle apparence lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Maintenant jeune Harrigan je vais vous envoyer vers votre âme sœur, vous vous souviendrez de tout et pourrez agir en conséquence. Bonne chance dans votre nouvelle vie où j'en suis sûr vous serez heureux.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Lui dit Harrigan

Et dans un geste que Harrigan ne se croyait pas capable, il enlaça Hadès. La Mort lui retourna son étreinte et lui fît un doux sourire. Harrigan se sentit partir vers l'arrière et s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la suite de Salazar Serpentard mais bien dans une autre chambre. Harrigan ne perdit pas de temps pour explorer son nouveau chez soi.

Sa chambre comportait une bibliothèque remplie de livres avec à côté un bureau tout en bois de noyer sombre, son lit était à baldaquin avec des tentures dans les tons beiges et écru, les murs étaient peints dans des tons de bruns et de beiges qui donnaient à l'ensemble une chaleur douce à la pièce. Il y avait trois portes qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir une par une, la première donna sur une grande salle de bain carrelée dans les tons noir et blanc alliant douche et baignoire. Un grand miroir et un lavabo lui faisant face.

En ouvrant la deuxième porte, il découvrit une penderie remplie de nouveaux vêtements lui allant parfaitement.

La troisième porte donnait sur un couloir allant vers une grande pièce comprenant un salon en cuir dans les tons bruns et une salle à manger dans les tons beiges. Les murs étant peints eux aussi dans des tons chauds de bruns et ocre.

La porte suivante le mena vers une cuisine moderne et tout équipée dans les tons noirs. Au-delà de la cuisine se trouvait un jardin florissant qui se finissait dans la forêt. C'était une petite maison style cottage mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il retraversa toute la maison et ouvrit une autre porte qui était un bureau rempli de bibliothèques avec plus de livres qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Sur le bureau se trouvait tous ses nouveaux papiers d'identité, son relevé de numéro de compte bancaire ainsi que les papiers d'inscription à l'école de Forks Highs.

Il se dirigea après vers le garage de la maison où il découvrit une Peugeot noire du même modèle que celle de Edward.

Les jours passèrent rapidement pendant que Harrigan apprenait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir suivre son année junior à l'école. Il savait par avance qu'il aurait tous ses cours en commun avec Edward pour pouvoir faire connaissance le plus rapidement possible avant l'arrivée de cette chère Bella Swan.

Il aurait au moins quatre mois pour faire passer des messages à Edward sans que celui-ci ne sache que Harrigan était son âme sœur. Harrigan voulait se rapprocher de Edward et de sa famille en tant qu'ami avant de devenir son petit ami et de toute façon il devait attendre la venue de Bella Swan pour mettre en branle le dispositif qui mettrait un terme une fois pour toute à la vie de celle-ci.

Il était sûr que son projet plairait beaucoup à Hadès qui lui aussi attendait avec impatience l'âme de cette garce. Le premier septembre arriva enfin et Harrigan se prépara pour rencontrer son âme sœur. Il portait une chemise vert émeraude qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et un pantalon en jean noir. Il mît sa veste noire, prît ses clés de voiture et partit affronter les étudiants de Forks.

Arrivé sur le parking de l'école, il se fît bien sûr remarquer vu qu'il était le seul avec les Cullen à avoir une voiture neuve. Il ne fit cas de personne à part Edward qu'il regarda dans les yeux en rougissant légèrement et en pensant qu'il était mignon. Mais il continua bien vite son chemin faisant croire que personne ne l'intéressait. Edward captant ses pensées prévint juste sa famille que le nouveau du nom de Harrigan Potter le trouvait mignon et qui en soit n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui. Le premier cours de Harrigan était la biologie et la seule place disponible n'était autre qu'à côté de Edward. En s'asseyant à côté de celui-ci, il se présenta.

\- Bonjour, mon nom est Harrigan Potter et je suis nouveau dans cette école.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Edward Cullen et ne t'inquiètes pas cela ne fait qu'un an que ma famille et moi sommes arrivés ici.

\- Pourrais-je te demander si cela ne te dérangerait pas de me dire où seront mes prochaines classes, tout en sortant son planning et en le montrant à Edward. Je suis-je le reconnais, légèrement perdu

\- _Faites qu'il veuille bien me renseigner car je suis complétement perdu en même temps ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi mignon pour un garçon._

Harrigan rougît légèrement quand il se rendit compte que Edward le regardait intensément.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger dit Harrigan en baissant les yeux.

\- Non pas de soucis, montre-moi ton planning je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Edward se rendit compte en lisant l'emploi du temps de Harrigan qu'il correspondait en tout point au sien. Ce qui bizarrement lui fit plaisir.

\- Et ben Harrigan, tu as les mêmes cours que moi donc je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner tout au long de la journée pour te montrer où se situe les classes.

\- Non, je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger lui répondit Harrigan même si à l'intérieur de sa tête, il jubilait.

Ce qui amena un sourire en coin à Edward qui avait bien entendu les pensées joyeuses de Harrigan envers lui. La matinée passa rapidement et Edward et Harrigan devenaient assez facilement amis au point où Edward proposa à Harrigan de déjeuner avec lui et sa famille. Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien et Harrigan entra dans la famille Cullen comme le meilleur ami de Edward.

Les mois passèrent et enfin Bella Swan débarqua.

Harrigan savait bien que pendant quelques semaines il perdrait l'attention d'Edward qui se focaliserait sur Bella du fait de son sang et de son esprit fermé. Harrigan n'avait bien sûr fait passer aucunes pensées à caractère romantique envers Edward à part quelques mignon et sexy pour qu'Edward sache quand même qu'Harrigan était gay et intéressé par lui, même s'il pensait toujours en sa présence que rien ne découlerait de son béguin. Edward était lui, ainsi que sa famille, bien conscient du béguin de Harrigan envers Edward mais agissaient toujours normalement autour de lui.

Rosalie quant à elle, était persuadé que Edward et Harrigan finiraient ensemble, vu que pour elle toutes les filles qui avaient été présentées ou vues par Edward n'avaient jamais abouties sur quelque chose de romantique. Edward pouvait bien lui dire qu'il n'en était rien et que Harrigan était juste un ami elle savait bien que ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Mais Edward était bien trop têtu et aveugle pour se l'avouer. Elle attendait donc ce jour avec impatience pour pouvoir lui dire : Je te l'avais bien dit.

Le jour J étant arrivé, le bruit d'un moteur de camionnette se fit entendre bien avant qu'on ne puisse le voir. Un vieux Chevrolet tout rouillé arriva sur le parking de Forks Highs et en descendit Bella Swan. L'attraction entre Edward et Bella ne se fit pas attendre même si Harrigan allait y mettre le Holà rapidement. Il ne laissa qu'à Edward et Bella le temps de se parler deux fois avant de mettre son plan a exécution.

 **Fin du Flashback**

La fin de journée arriva rapidement et Edward et sa famille partirent avant la dernière heure de cours. Edward prévint Harrigan qu'ils avaient une urgence familiale et qu'ils devaient rentrer tout de suite. Harrigan lui demanda si ce n'était pas trop grave et s'il avait besoin d'aide mais Edward le rassura sur la non gravité de la situation.

Quant à lui, Harrigan, attendit patiemment que toute la famille Cullen disparaisse et que la dernière heure de cours se termine pour assister au spectacle de la mort de Bella Swan. Il avait attendu avec impatience la fin de cette fille pour pouvoir enfin vivre sa nouvelle vie avec Edward comme petit ami. L'accident se passa comme vu dans ses souvenirs et Bella Swan rendit son dernier soupir dans l'ambulance qui l'amenait à l'hôpital de Forks. Le grand sourire qu'arbora Harrigan ne fût heureusement vu par personne. Cela aurait fait mauvais genre de sourire en apprenant la mort d'une camarade de classe. Il était légèrement désolé pour le shérif Swan mais en même temps s'il avait mieux participé à l'éducation de sa fille unique, elle n'aurait pas fini six pieds sous terre si rapidement en pensant qu'elle pouvait manipuler les hommes et leur prendre leur argent comme si c'était le sien.

Le lendemain, tout le monde apprit la mort d'Isabella Swan et de la garde à vue de Tyler pour blessures ayant entrainés la mort sans avoir l'intention de la donner. Bien sûr il n'irait pas en prison puisque le verglas n'était la faute de personne. Edward demanda à Harrigan de pouvoir lui parler en privé ce que Harrigan accepta rapidement.

\- Harrigan, accepterez-tu d'aller au cinéma avec moi en tant que rendez-vous ? Edward ne le montrait pas mais il était assez anxieux de la réponse de Harrigan

\- Oui avec plaisir mais je pensais que tu préférais les filles ?

\- Non mais j'avoue qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter le fait que je sois attiré par toi et j'avais peur de perdre notre amitié si jamais je faisais le premier pas.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis aujourd'hui par rapport à hier ?

\- La mort d'Isabella Swan m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est trop courte pour se permettre de perdre du temps et qu'il valait mieux oser que de ne rien faire et d'imaginer des « si » et des « peut-être » qui ne mènent qu'à la folie.

Edward prit la main de Harrigan qui se laissa faire et pencha légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ce fût le paradis autant pour Edward que pour Harrigan.

Edward savait qu'il devrait parler a Harrigan de son statut de vampire ainsi que celle de sa famille mais cela pouvait encore attendre un petit peu. Il voulait pour l'instant profiter de Harrigan.

Ils se séparèrent, se regardant en souriant. Edward mis son bras sur l'épaule de son nouveau petit ami et tous les deux partirent vers l'école et leurs premier cours accompagnés de ses frères et sœurs sous les regards interloqués des étudiants.

La vie était vraiment belle.

 **THE END**

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plût et que vous ne serez pas trop critique du fait que c'est ma toute première histoire. Qui sait ? Un jour, elle aura peut être une suite.

S'il reste des fautes veuillez nous en excuser par avance

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta préférée Océane


	2. Epilogue

Tout d'abord merci pour vos messages, vos favoris et vos alertes cela m'a motivée pour vous écrire cet épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis essayée à une scène hot mais j'avoue qu'il est plus facile de les lire que de les écrire en tout cas pour moi.

Ah ! Et bien sûr je ne possède ni l'œuvre de J.K Rowling, ni l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture.

 **Épilogue**

 _Quelques années plus tard..._

Edward courait le plus rapidement possible dans la forêt essayant de rejoindre la personne qui riait plus loin devant lui. Le son se répercutant tout autour de lui, il accéléra encore en apercevant enfin devant lui, l'ange qui produisait ce son si cristallin. Edward fit un bond en poussant le plus fort sur ses deux jambes et atterrit sur le dos de sa proie qui rigola encore plus fort. Il le plaqua dans l'herbe et le retourna avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'ai eu mon amour.

Harrigan arrêta de rire et plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux identiques d'Edward.

\- Et que vas-tu faire de moi ? lui demanda Harrigan

\- Tout d'abord je vais te garder pour moi et ensuite te faire subir tous les outrages possibles que mon imagination trouvera et étant un vampire de plus de 100 ans, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination lui répondit Edward le regard chauffé.

\- Ouh ! mais si je me laisse faire, ce n'est plus des outrages et si j'y ajoute mon imagination, nous pourrions ne pas sortir de cette forêt de sitôt.

Son regard était aussi intense que celui de son âme sœur. Edward descendit lentement son visage vers celui de Harrigan et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, leurs langues se trouvèrent et le baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux. Il déplaça sa bouche de celle de Harrigan à son cou aussi pâle que le sien est le mordilla doucement. Harrigan s'arc-boutât contre Edward dans un gémissement de pur plaisir rendant le Vampire fou de désir qui continua l'attaque de son cou tout en descendant vers sa clavicule qu'il suçota allègrement.

Bientôt, chemises et pantalons furent jetés autour d'eux. Maintenant nus, Edward caressa le corps d'Harrigan avec délectation descendant de plus en plus bas, mordillant ses tétons, léchant ses abdos et tourbillonnant sa langue dans son nombril laissant des traînées de feu sur le corps de son aimé, atteignant enfin son Graal. Sa langue lécha toute la longueur du sexe d'Harrigan qui gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment. Puis sans prévenir Edward le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Le sexe d'Harrigan gonfla de plus belle et son esprit s'embruma encore plus. Il mit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward faisant légèrement pression vers le bas. Le mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent se fit de plus en plus rapide. La langue d'Edward le rendant fou.

\- Edward ! plus vite... Oui ! Comme cela... plus fort... ne t'arrête surtout pas... je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps...

\- Vas-y bébé... Laisse-toi aller.

Et dans un dernier râle, Harrigan atteignit un orgasme fulgurant, son esprit s'envola dans les limbes du plaisir. La respiration hachée, Harrigan avait du mal à redescendre du paradis où il avait atterri. Edward remonta rapidement et embrassa sauvagement son bien-aimé ses mains repartant rapidement à l'assaut du corps alengi sous lui.

Un premier doigt se présenta à l'entrée d'Harrigan passent facilement la barrière et commença un long va et vient, un deuxième doigt le rejoignit rapidement faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer les muscles intérieurs, il ne voulait surtout pas blesser son amour même si maintenant il était un vampire comme lui. Dans la forêt, on n'entendait plus que les râles et les gémissements de plaisir des deux hommes. Le troisième doigt vint à la rencontre des deux autres et toucha cette petite boule de nerfs qui fit voir des étoiles à Harrigan.

\- Prends-moi, Edward, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis à tes ordres mon amour.

Le sexe d'Edward se présenta à l'entrée de Harrigan et en une seul poussée profonde, il fût à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude de son âme sœur. Harrigan enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward tout en criant de plaisir. Les mouvements commencèrent lentement mais le rythme devint très vite sauvage et frénétique. Les deux vampires atteignirent rapidement leur paroxysme se déversant l'un dans son amour et l'autre sur leurs deux ventres. Ils s'embrassèrent et gémirent chacun dans la bouche de l'autre. Après quelques minutes les deux revinrent sur terre. Edward sortie délicatement d'Harrigan et s'écroula à côté de lui le prenant contre son torse. Edward caressa doucement le dos d'Harrigan se détendant, il embrassa la tête d'Harrigan.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon amour et je remercierai toujours Hadès pour t'avoir apporté à moi.

\- Je t'aime tout autant et ne peut plus passer un seul jour sans toi.

Harrigan redressa la tête, embrassa tendrement Édward et reprit sa position initiale. Tout en caressant le torse pâle de son vampire adoré, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au moment qui l'avait amené à ce jour.

 **Flashback**

Depuis le jour où Edward l'avait embrassé sur le parking de Forks High, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. L'année scolaire s'était terminé dans un grand flou total pour lui. Trop occupé à profiter des lèvres d'Edward et de son corps.

Oh ! Bien sûr, juste des câlins et quelques caresses appuyées, rien d'encore trop pousser. Mais pour Harrigan, c'était le paradis sur terre, il se sentait si vivant dans les bras d'Edward qu'il ne pouvait qu'en redemander encore et encore ce qui s'il lisait bien dans les yeux de son vampire adoré lui plaisait grandement. Ils s'étaient accrochés à la hanche et ne se lâchaient plus.

Dès lors, ce ne fut pas trop dur pour Harrigan d'emménager chez les Cullen à la fin de l'année quand Edward le lui demanda. Il avait gardé sa maison au cas où ils auraient besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude même si vivre avec des vampires avait été beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Les vampires ayant l'ouïe fine, ils avaient eu la grâce de faire comme si de rien n'était quand Edward et lui était plus intime. Enfin, après que Emmett se soit bien moqué d'eux sur leur vie sexuelle quasi inexistante. Harrigan n'en était même pas gêné trop sur son petit nuage rose.

Edward venait d'une époque où les relations intimes ne se faisait qu'avec son épouse ou mari et même si les temps avaient changés, il tenait encore à cette tradition. Bizarrement, il était totalement d'accord avec son amour sur ce sujet. Ils étaient tous les deux vieux jeux mais l'assumaient pleinement.

Harrigan n'avais pas pensé que la mort de Bella Swan apporterait un quelconque changement dans sa vie, celles des Cullen et des autres personnes concernées mais force était de constater qu'il avait négligé le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul impliqué dans cette histoire.

Tout ce qui l'avait habité était la vengeance et le désir de protéger son âme-sœur. Il n'avait jamais été vindicatif dans la vie mais le fait de la voir manipuler Edward l'avait rendu fou furieux et il n'avait voulu que rejoindre son compagnon le plus rapidement possible pour mettre fin à cette fille avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre ses manigances en route.

Après quelques mois en compagnie d'Edward, il avait invité celui-ci a un weekend en amoureux à Seattle. Harrigan ne voulait plus mentir à son âme sœur, il ne voulait pas construire sa relation sur des non dit. Il en avait discuté avec Hadès qui l'avait soutenu dans sa démarche. En y réfléchissant, il avait choisi le weekend de la venue du trio de vampires nomades ne voulant pas les croiser par hasard, il savait que rien n'arriverait comme dans la première ligne de temps mais pourquoi tenter le diable.

La conversation avait été longue et difficile parfois même douloureuse autant pour lui que pour Edward. Hadès était même apparu et lui avait confirmé que leurs deux anciennes vies se seraient déroulées de la sorte sans son intervention. Si Edward avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Il n'arrêtait pas de remercier Hadès de lui avoir envoyé son Ange.

Harrigan en rougirait encore si cela lui était possible mais le baiser féroce et pleins d'amour de son vampire tout de suite après le laissait encore rêveur. Edward embrassait divinement bien.

Ils avaient abordé tous les tenants et aboutissants de la venue d'Harrigan et c'est Edward et Hadès qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait que sauvé son bien aimé et la famille Cullen du chagrin et de la trahison. Il avait aussi sauvé de nombreuses vies en venant ici. Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire mais à bien y réfléchir : les trois nomades étaient venus et reparti sans heurt.

De ce fait, sans la mort de James, Victoria n'était pas devenue folle de chagrin. La vengeance qui avait suivi n'était dès lors plus d'actualité. Riley était toujours en vie quelques part continuant ses études. La création de l'armée de nouveaux nés n'avaient pas été nécessaire et la mort des innocents devant servir de nourriture pour ces mêmes vampires non plus.

Et dans une moindre mesure, la vie de Irina du Coven Denali, pas qu'il aurait versé une larme, vu qu'elle aurait quand même été voir les Volturis avec la connaissance de l'existence de la fille d'Edward.

Harrigan avait eu un peu peur en parlant de Renesmee qui n'existerait pas dans cette vie mais Edward l'avait rassuré, il n'aurait pas voulu mettre un enfant dans tant de douleur sachant que sa mère ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen pour atteindre un but. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste mais malheureusement rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Grâce à son amour, il n'éprouvait aucun remords pour la mort de Bella Swan car comme l'avait si bien dit Hadès sont heure était venue. Sa disparition était plus un bien qu'un mal.

Cela avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation après cette conversation. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord de ne rien dire aux autres Cullen. Le passé étant révolu. Edward était devenu encore plus câlin et possessif envers lui mais Harrigan adorait cela, lui l'orphelin mal aimé. Quand la dernière année au lycée Forks High arriva tous les cours d'Harrigan et d'Edward étaient en commun. Personnes ne voyaient plus l'un sans l'autre.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Edward emmena Harrigan à Seattle où ils allèrent dîner dans un restaurant chic même si seulement un mangea réellement. Après cela, ils firent une promenade main dans la main dans le parc adjacent n'ayant que le clair de lune pour éclairage. Edward le fit arrêter près d'un kiosque à musique, le tournant vers lui, il mit un pied à terre et sorti une boîte à bijoux qu'il ouvrit sur un magnifique anneau en platine composé d'une seule émeraude rappelant la couleur des yeux d'Harrigan.

\- Harrigan depuis que tu es venu dans ma vie, je me sens plus vivant que jamais. Tu es ma vie, mon âme, mon ange gardien et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Me ferais tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je t'aime plus que tout. Harrigan n'en revenait pas, son émotion était presque palpable.

Edward c'était relevé aussi vite, avait passé l'anneau à l'annulaire de la main gauche d'Harrigan et l'avait embrassé avec fougue. Cela avait été un moment magique qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ce soir là, les étoiles avaient brillées bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, semblant fêter avec les deux amoureux ce moment de bonheur.

Quand les deux nouveaux fiancés étaient revenus de leur sortie, les félicitations de la famille Cullen avaient fusées ainsi que les nombreuses embrassades. Ce qui fit que pour Harrigan et les Cullen, les derniers mois d'école passèrent beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les préparatifs du mariage, ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à perdre. Heureusement que les vampires ne dormaient pas et qu'ils avaient les nuits pour eux, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas encore le cas pour Harrigan.

La date fut fixée au 21 juin parce qu'Edward voulait que ce soit un jour de renouveau. La passation du printemps à l'été, représentant pour eux l'ancienne ligne du temps pour la nouvelle. Le mariage fût simple mais magnifique, à leurs images.

Seuls y assistèrent les Cullen, le Coven Denali et l'officiant. Harrigan demanda à Jasper d'être son témoin ayant eu un passé similaire, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Edward quant à lui demanda à Carlisle car sans lui, il ne serait pas là. Un autre invité supplémentaire ne fut vu que par les deux futurs mariés. Hadès était présent pour soutenir ses deux protéger, attendant leurs vœux d'amour.

\- Harrigan sans toi ma vie était vide de sens. Tu m'as appris à vivre et non à survivre. Je te promets de t'aimer, de te protéger, de te chérir et de ne regarder personne d'autre que toi.

Harrigan était tellement ému qu'il eu du mal à dire ses propres vœux.

\- Edward sans toi, je n'existerais pas. Tu m'as révélé à moi-même, tu m'as prouvé à maintes reprises que je pouvais être aimé pour moi et non pour une illusion fausse de moi. Je te promets de t'aimer, de te protéger, de te chérir et de ne regarder personne d'autre que toi.

Ils se sourirent avec amour, les yeux dans les yeux, l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre irradiant de chacun de leur être. Leur premier baiser en tant que maris avait pour eux la saveur de l'avenir. La réception fut magnifique et les petits sourires secrets lancés de temps en temps à Hadès quand pour les autres, ils regardaient dans le vide ne fut pas commenté passant pour l'euphorie du moment.

Ils partirent rapidement pour leur lune de miel sur l'île d'Esmee. Ce fut un moment hors du temps rien qu'à eux ou ils prirent le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qui les faisaient vibrer, gémir et perdre la tête. En d'autres termes tout ce qui les rendaient fous.

Quand ils revinrent de leurs vacances, ils partir tous s'installer en Alaska dans une des demeures des Cullen ou ils attendirent patiemment le 1er août pour transformer Harrigan en l'un des leurs. Enfin patiemment n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Emmett ne pouvait plus se moquer de leur manque de vie sexuelle car depuis leur retour, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se posséder l'un l'autre, faisant fuir les autres vampires comme au bon vieux temps des débuts de Rosalie et Emmett.

La transformation se passa s'en encombre étant finalement plus anecdotique par rapport au reste. Oui ! La douleur était intense. Oui ! Il avait eu l'impression de brûler sans jamais pouvoir éteindre le feu mais il avait gardé en mémoire le pourquoi de cette agonie. Edward, son amour, l'attendait.

Ah ! Tant de choses avaient changées pour lui le jour où Hadès l'avait amené dans son royaume pour lui expliquer ce que deviendrait sa vie s'il restait dans son monde d'origine. Il ne se sentait plus comme une pièce rapportée mais comme une personne humaine et entière qui avait le droit de penser et de surtout donner son avis sur n'importe quel sujet. C'était bien loin de son ancien monde où tout ce qu'on attendait de lui était de dire « amen » à tout ce que les adultes faisant partie de Poudlard ou de l'Ordre du Phénix lui disait de faire.

Harrigan y avait réfléchi depuis son arrivé, il avait vraiment été conditionné pour exécuter les ordres de Dumby et de l'Ordre du Phénix sans jamais poser une question ou remettre en doute leurs motivations ou actions, il ne se devait que d'exécuter les « ordres ».

Bien sûr, il se doutait que certains adultes l'aimaient et avaient à cœur son bonheur mais au bout du compte mettre fin à Voldemort et à la guerre qui durait depuis des décennies les avaient quelques peu détourné de la détresse qu'Harrigan pouvait ressentir. Le plus « grand bien » était devenu leur leitmotiv et vers la fin, Harrigan n'avait plus été un être humain pour eux mais bien une arme devant être dirigée vers Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il se doutait bien que ces gens s'en défendraient mais a la fin, Lui, savait qu'il avait raison.

Hadès, lui en avait fourni la preuve, puisqu'après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se retrouverait à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir cinq minutes de paix. Ce n'était pas une vie heureuse et certainement pas celle qu'il voulait vivre. C'est pour cela que son monde ne lui manquait absolument pas. Ici, était ça vraie place.

 **Fin flashback**

Edward avait suivi le cheminement mental de son bien aimé et il remerciait Hadès tous les jours d'avoir enlevé Harrigan de son monde d'origine pour lui montrer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il y était resté. Mais le plus important c'était le fait d'avoir son âme sœur dans ses bras.

Quand, il pensait à tous les dangers que son amour avait traversé tous cela pour sauver un peuple sorcier (même pas reconnaissant des sacrifices exigés) d'un dangereux psychopathe, cela le laissait toujours fasciné et en colère. Fasciné par Harrigan qui malgré toutes ses épreuves était resté un être pur. Il était tellement courageux, faisant passer le bonheur des autres au détriment du sien.

En colère face à ce monde qui n'avait été que tourment pour son cher et tendre. Les manipulations flagrantes de Dumbledore pour amener épreuves après épreuves Harrigan à sa mort annoncée le rendait encore malade. Se faire passer pour un gentil directeur concerné par le bien être de ses élèves alors qu'en réalité il se servait de Poudlard et de ses habitants comme test géant pour Harrigan le rendait nauséeux.

La haine de Snape, lui donnait envie de le tuer une deuxième fois. Oh ! Il avait bien compris et reconnu que Snape essayait de se racheter pour avoir contribué indirectement à la mort de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qu'il avait sauvé plusieurs fois Harrigan mais cela n'excusait en rien sa conduite ignoble envers un enfant orphelin de onze ans. Tout ça pour une haine passée envers le père mort d'Harrigan.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait ni admettre et ni pardonner c'était l'inaction des autres professeurs et de Dumbledore face à un Mangemorts (certes reconverti en espion) qui avait toutes autorités et passe droit pour insulter et rabaisser les enfants de ses anciennes victimes. Il ne pouvait peut-être plus blesser physiquement les personnes autour de lui mais il ne s'en privait certainement pas mentalement et émotionnellement parlant, tous cela sous le couvert de son futur rôle d'espion. C'était tellement pratique comme excuse.

Mais tous cela était bien derrière eux. Il avait cette magnifique créature dites des « ténèbres » dans sa dimension d'origine, alors qu'en réalité, Harrigan était sa « lumière » dans ce monde. Comme le disait si bien son amour, tout n'est qu'intention et interprétation. Et la logique ne faisait pas partie du monde sorcier. Il caressa le dos d'Harrigan doucement, l'embrassa sur le front. Harrigan le regarda en soulevant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il est temps de nous rhabiller et de rentrer mon cœur. Pas que je n'apprécie pas le spectacle de ta glorieuse nudité mais ce serait tout de même moins choquant de rentrer habillé.

\- D'accord, et puis ta nudité et ton corps n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

\- Oui et tu as intérêt à ne pas l'oublier.

\- Bien sûr mon cher mari.

Ils se sourire et se levèrent tous les deux d'un bond, s'habillant rapidement. Harrigan s'approcha d'Edward et l'embrassa chastement. Ils se prirent les mains.

\- Rentrons chez nous, notre famille nous attend mon amour.

\- Oui rentrons, notre famille nous attends.

Et pour Harrigan qui avait toujours été seul, ces deux mots sonnaient comme les plus beaux du monde. Il était chez lui avec son âme sœur et ils allaient rejoindre leur famille. Tous les deux se regardèrent avec amour avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible.

Au loin Hadès apparu continuant à veiller sur ses deux protéger avec un visage paisible. Son jeune maître était enfin pleinement heureux. Il repartit comme il était venu sans un bruit, sans déranger la nature environnante mais si vous aviez bien regardé, vous auriez vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **The End.**

Voilà c'est bel et bien fini. C'était ma toute première fiction. J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour d'autres aventures. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai en projet un autre Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight mais avec en couple Harry/Jared. Elle n'est encore que sous forme d'embryon donc il vous faudra de la patience. Beaucoup de patience.


End file.
